1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a recording medium and a program, particularly relates to the information processing apparatus, the information processing method, the recording medium and the program capable of improving portability of applications.
2. Background Art
In related arts, there is a technology that, when an application is ported to a different platform, the same menu can be created when porting the application by using a GUI (graphic user interface) definition file of the application of an original port in a destination port. JP-A-2002-149418 is an example of the background art.